


Bed Rest

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: He must think she's stupid because he is most definitely meant to be on bed rest, not painting their nursery.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Bed Rest

Maddie isn’t stupid.

Although she thinks, at the moment, her boyfriend thinks she is.

Two broken ribs and a punctured lung, which absolutely meant that he was supposed to be taking it easy and she was one hundred percent certain that bed rest did not mean decorate the nursery. So yeah, he must have thought she was stupid, as though she wouldn’t notice their future child’s bedroom was now bright yellow instead of the beige it had been a few days before. As though she wouldn’t notice that the crib now proudly stood in the middle of the room, when it had been boxed on the day he came out of the hospital, how the changing table was ready to go.

Maddie takes a deep, frustrated breath when she closes the door to the currently unused room, making her way towards their bedroom instead, one hand on her twenty-eight-week growing bump. “Your daddy is an idiot.” She mumbles, looking down at her stomach with a slight smile on her face. She should have known he wouldn’t be able to just lay in bed like he was meant to, but it didn’t stop the worry coursing through her body at the thought of him injuring himself any further.

There’s something suspicious about the way he’s laying in the bed, and if she hadn’t already looked in on the room she could smell the fresh paint coming from, she’d have known straight away that something wasn’t right.

The book he’s holding is upside down to begin with.

“Hey, baby, did you have a nice, _relaxing_ day?” The sarcasm is dripping from her tone, but she still moves towards him to press her lips to his forehead as he moves his hands to her stomach with a grin, it’s delayed, but the smile drops when he picks up on her words.

“Yeah, just… read my book, ate pizza, watched a movie…”

“Oh, yeah, what movie did you watch?” She’s being purposely facetious, an eyebrow raised, her fingers running through his hair as she watches his eyes darting around, trying to find a lie. “Howard.” And he knows he’s been caught, the use of his full name forcing him to look into hers, as he chews down on his bottom lip.

“Okay, in my defence, I was really careful and I can’t just lay here all day, Maddie. Not when you’re about to give birth and I’m never going to have this time off work again before the baby is born, so really…”

“Really, you collapsed barely a week ago because you punctured your lung and you could have died, so really, Howard, you should be in this bed and only leave it to go to the couch, to get some food or go to the toilet. You most definitely should not be painting, and building and…” Maddie sighs, too tired to be angry and too in love with all the hard work he’s actually done in the room to be completely annoyed that he did it in the first place.

“It’s beautiful… I didn’t know you could paint… t-the…” She sighs, “The elephants look amazing and… the room just looks perfect but you shouldn’t have—but it’s beautiful—you still shouldn’t have.”

Chimney can’t help but laugh as he gently pulls her down to sit on the edge of the bed, “I know, I’m sorry. I was careful, I promise but I’ll try harder… to not do anything, I promise. I’m sorry.”

“Just want my baby to be okay.”

“I’ll be okay, just wanted the nursery ready for _our_ baby.”


End file.
